


Take me home

by Juliette_heronstairs_apples



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_heronstairs_apples/pseuds/Juliette_heronstairs_apples
Summary: Merlin thinks Arthur's an idiot. Arthur thinks Merlin's a stuck up prude. But maybe a few train rides, detentions, and chance encounters could change their minds.





	1. Growing up- Train rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin- Ravenclaw  
> Arthur & knights- Gryffindor   
> Morgana- Ravenclaw   
> Gwen- Hufflepuff

It's Merlin's first year, and he'd honestly rather be at home right now. He's bouncing up and down violently in the train to Hogwarts, because he's in the end carriage and nobody warned him the end carriage had the tendency to come off the tracks a bit. To be fair, it's a very old train.

To make matters worse, he's sharing the carriage with a bunch of idiotic purebloods. Arthur Pendragon, Gwaine Greene, and a few others whose names he doesn't know. There's a girl squashed into the window who looks halfway decent, and he'd like to talk to her, but the boys are in the way.

"So, Emrys," Arthur says, and Merlin groans inwardly. "I've heard of your father, you know. Balinor Emrys. My father was very sad when he died. They used to work together, you know."

Oh, Merlin knew all about that. His mother, who was a Muggle and also the smartest woman he knew, had often told him of how Uther had betrayed Balinor and left him bankrupt. And here was his son. Merlin already hated him.

He ignored Arthur.

About 10 minutes later, a beautiful girl with black hair looked into the carriage.

"Arthur! You should be changed, we're nearly at school." This was Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's older sister and apparently a powerful witch already, despite only being in year 2. 

"I know, I know," Arthur grumbled. "We'll get changed soon, won't we, boys?" A round of cheering. Morgana rolled her eyes, looking much like Merlin felt, and left.

Soon enough, the boys all got up to go change. Merlin, who was already changed, decided he should try to speak to the girl. "Hello?" 

She glanced over, and smiled. "I'm Merlin," he said, and her smile got wider. "I got that much from Arthur. I'm Gwen, and I'm only in here because I'm Elyan's sister. Why did you decide to sit here?" 

"Well, it was empty when I got here," Merlin replied grumpily. Gwen laughed. Merlin thought he might have made a friend already, but just then the boys came back, and he sat back in his seat and started trying to disappear again.

* * *

By year 2, Merlin has realised that although Arthur is a condescending prat, he's a good person underneath, and Merlin decides he might not be as bad as his father. He has made a best friend in Gwen, and a Muggle born called Lancelot who has somehow managed to get into Arthur's friend group is another close friend. 

But when Merlin finds himself in the same carriage as Arthur on the train ride to school at the start of his second year, he takes it all back. What does Lancelot see in them?

He's talking to Gwen, when Arthur suddenly decides to pick on them. 

"Oi, Emrys. Do my Potions homework and I'll ask Agravaine to stop picking on you?" He suggests, and Merlin stares at him for a bit. 

"No, of course not. Professor Agravaine isn't that bad, anyway. You should be doing your own Potions homework. Besides, what if I mess it up and you fail?" 

Arthur scoffed. "Professor Gaius loves you. Nothing you write could ever be bad in his eyes." 

There's a bit more of this back and forth, but because Merlin's a pushover and he really does dislike Professor Agravaine, he agrees in the end. Arthur cheers a bit and then forgets about him completely. 

"See, this is why I hate Gryffindors," mumbled Merlin, a Ravenclaw, to Gwen, a Hufflepuff. "They think they're the best, and assume everyone agrees. It's insufferable."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "My brother's a Gryffindor, as is Lancelot, and they're not so bad. Besides, you completely let them walk over you." She pointed out, and Merlin had to concede that point with a sigh.

* * *

Merlin has found himself in the same train carriage as Arthur again, and by this point he's resigned. Arthur has got better, and is no longer deliberately pulling people into his carriage to bully, although woe betide anyone who happens to wander in. Gwen makes his train journeys bearable, although lately she's been going off with Lancelot a lot. Merlin suspects she might have a crush on Lancelot, and has humoured her ditching him with good grace.

But on this train journey he will not accept it. Talking to Lancelot is all very well, but leaving him out of the conversation when Arthur might notice him is less fine. He makes sure they don't leave him out, and soon Arthur's entire group of friends has joined the conversation.

"My favourite teacher is Agravaine," Arthur declares, and Gwaine laughs.

"That might be because he's your uncle, mate," and everyone joins in the laughter. 

"My favourite teacher is Professor Gaius," says Gwen, and again she is shouted down because Professor Gaius favours her and Merlin enormously. 

The conversation soon turns into discussions on the Triwizard Tournament they'd had last year, and how glad they were that they'd won. Arthur said that he hoped he would get picked, because he'd show those foreigners what a real wizard fought like, and everyone shouts at him, because they're all from different backgrounds and "there's nothing attractive about an idiot who doesn't think people from other countries are as good as us," Gwen says, and the boys start hooting because "that put him in his place, ooh, burn." 

* * *

By fourth year Merlin is suddenly one of Arthur's closest friends. He comes to all his Quidditch matches and cheers (except if Arthur's playing Ravenclaw. Then he jeers at him.). He  helps with Arthur's Potions homework not because he is forced to, but because he genuinely cares about Arthur. He gets food for Arthur if Arthur misses meals for Quidditch practice or detention. They treat each other with respect and affection, and Arthur punches him in the shoulder much lighter now, which coming from Arthur is a big honour. He doesn't even mind when he ends up in the same carriage as Arthur yet again, because he actually (dare he say it) enjoys Arthur's company. 

They talk about their new subjects, and what they're taking, and while no one is surprised that Merlin's taken Care of Magical Creatures, Arthur also taking it causes a bit of teasing. Percival tells everyone to calm down, and then rounds on Arthur with a grin and says, "he's just taking it because Merlin's taking it," which starts up the clamour again twice as loud as before. Arthur starts claiming that Merlin has nothing to do with it, and even that he barely notices Merlin. Merlin hides it well, but he can't help feeling a little hurt.

But then the train stops, and they've arrived, and in the excitement Merlin accepts that Arthur is a tactless prat and that he shouldn't have expected any better.

* * *

In fifth year, Merlin and Arthur are best friends, and Arthur tells Merlin everything, about his mother, about how his father has fits of rage for no reason more and more frequently, about how is sister doesn't care and wants to marry as soon as possible to get a new name, about everything. Merlin tells Arthur about his father, about his mother Hunith working far too hard to pay the school fees and never once complaining, about how Arthur is the best friend he's ever had, about everything. They don't care that they're in separate houses; Merlin knows the password to the Gryffindor tower and Arthur has been working on puzzles so he can get into Ravenclaw when he wants, although so far he hasn't made much progress. 

So they're sitting next to each other on the train, Merlin leaning on Arthur to quickly finish off some History of Magic homework, and Arthur with an arm slung carelessly around his neck because he's extremely affectionate when he wants to be. There is a great deal of teasing in Gwen and Lancelot's direction, because everyone knows they're in love with each other except for those two, and it is hilarious. No one really mentions Merlin and Arthur's proximity. They're used to it now. 

* * *

Merlin is dreading school this year, because over the holidays he's had a crushing realisation: he's in love with Arthur. Everyone is in love with Arthur, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance, but he can't stop thinking about Arthur, about his smile, about the elated look on his face when he's on his broomstick, about how he might look- no. Merlin stops that thought right there, because that's going too far. Arthur is his friend. 

It all falls to pieces when he sees Arthur's face light up when he sees Merlin, when Arthur slides in right next to him and hugs him tight. He's literally seconds away from a boner.

Arthur must notice something is wrong, because he keeps looking at Merlin, and when everyone else has gone to change, he asks Merlin if he's alright. "You know, I hate to say it, but I enjoy your chatter. You can tell me what's bothering you." Merlin wishes he could.

But the others come back and Merlin sighs with relief, thinking Arthur's forgotten.

* * *

In their last year of school, Merlin's crush is bigger than ever. He lags behind a little so that Lancelot ends up between him and Arthur. If Arthur notices this, he doesn't ask.

The talk turns to the Triwizard Tournament of last year and how well Arthur did and how good it is for the school that they won again. Then NEWTs are brought up by Gwen, but the subject is quickly changed to careers because they all hate exams. 

Soon, it's only 20 minutes before they're at school, and they suddenly realise that Morgana isn't here to nag them any more. Everyone quickly gets up and hurries to the bathroom, but Arthur catches Merlin's wrist and makes him stay in the carriage.

"We have to get changed-" Merlin protests, not looking at Arthur.

"No," Arthur is suddenly very close. "We can do that after we've talked."

Merlin gulps.

Arthur hooks a finger under his chin and makes Merlin look at him. "What's going on, Merlin? Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding me. I asked you to come over this summer and I got this." He pulls out a tiny piece of paper with a flourish, and Merlin winces, because he wrote that piece of paper and he knows exactly what it says. It's not exactly a friendly message.

"So," Arthur stares at Merlin. They're still very close, with Arthur's finger still hooked under Merlin's chin and Arthur's other hand clamped around Merlin's waist to stop him from leaving. 

"We should go get changed," Merlin blurts, trying to avoid the confrontation. But to his surprise Arthur smiles, showing all his teeth, and drags him through the train looking for a spare cubicle.

When they find one, Merlin sighs with relief, because he can leave now, but Arthur glances around surreptitiously and then pulls them both into the cubicle.

Inside, they're even closer together than they were in the carriage. The cubicle is tiny, and so that they aren't sitting on the toilet they're chest to chest, hip to hip. Merlin gulps again, finding himself unable to look away from Arthur, and finds Arthur grinning down at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

"I think I know why you've been avoiding me," he murmurs in Merlin's ear. "You hate it, don't you? Being pressed up next to me but knowing it's not because of the reason you want, being around me constantly, always being by my side and watching everyone flirt with me, thinking you haven't got a chance."

Merlin's knees are about to give way, and Arthur is basically the only thing holding him up, and he wonders madly if now would be a good time to point out that they left their clothes in the carriage so they can't change. But then Arthur is murmuring in his ear again, and all thought is banished from his head.

"Tell me," he whispers, "why is it you think you haven't got a hope? You know me. Would I ever pick any of the girls and boys that hanker after me over you, Merlin? Do you honestly think I would?" 

Merlin doesn't have the physical willpower to get answer out of his mouth. But he doesn't have to, in the end.

Because Arthur kisses him.

It starts off gentle, surprisingly, just lips moving on lips, but then Arthur's tongue is trying to gain entrance to Merlin's mouth, and Merlin wraps his hands around Arthur, feeling the muscles in his back, and starts returning the kiss with all the force he can muster.

It's turned very hot very quickly but Merlin still thinks he'll have to get rid of that boner later when Arthur's hand, which had been on his waist, starts sliding lower. It trails over his hips agonisingly slowly and then finally, finally, Arthur's hand is down his trousers and he's jerking it back and forth, and Merlin can't help but move into his hand a little. He can feel the pressure building in his stomach, and he's biting into Arthur's shoulder now to keep from crying out. Arthur is whispering sweet nothings in his ear, when suddenly he says, " _I love you,"_ and he says it with such sincerity that Merlin knows he means it, and he gasps, " _I love you too,"_ into Arthur's shoulder, trying to convey so much meaning in just four words.

Then suddenly the pressure reaches breaking point and Merlin's world shatters, everything turning white before his eyes. As he comes down from the bliss, he sees Arthur has his eyes closed as well, and sees a stain on his trousers. 

"How are we supposed to hide the stains?" He asks. Arthur grinned. "That's why we're getting changed."

"Yes, but we didn't actually bring our uniforms." He sees Arthur's face fall as he realises the flaw in his plan. He can't help sniggering a bit, and Arthur grins at him and hits him.

"We'll think of something." __

* * *

 

That last year was the best school year Merlin's ever had, despite NEWTs, despite Agravaine, despite Gwen never being around any more because she was permanently locked in a closet with Lancelot. Mind you, Merlin couldn't talk. He thinks he might have found his happily ever after, and if he finds himself needing to spend time with it in a small enclosed space, that's just his destiny.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


	2. Growing up- Detentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's never been too happy about getting detentions, obviously, but they are made so much worse every time he has the misfortune to get put in one with Arthur. Arthur talks, he makes fun of Merlin, and he gets them both into even more trouble even if Merlin didn't do anything, and Merlin swears that if he's put in a detention with Arthur one more time, someone will be die, or at least be seriously injured.

The first time Merlin gets a detention, it's all Arthur's fault. He was paired with Arthur for Potions, and Professor Agravaine hates him, so of course when Arthur messes up their potion and pours it on Merlin, Merlin is blamed. The joke's on Arthur, though, because Agravaine sneers about the incident to Professor Ratledge, one of the strictest teachers in the school, and Ratledge insists that Arthur is given detention as well. So Arthur regretting it now, isn't he? 

Except then Merlin realises he'll be locked in a room with Arthur Pendragon for an hour.

The actual detention wouldn't have been so bad, because it was just lines, and it was invigilated by Professor Bonnings, who is the nicest teacher Merlin has ever met, but Arthur will  _not shut up,_ so Merlin has to endure him and write his lines, and maybe he could do one, but not both simultaneously. A sample of their scintillating conversation is this:

Arthur: I'll get you. This is all your fault.

Merlin: Ok.

Arthur: I'm a trained wizard.

Merlin: Please, please shut up.

Arthur: I'll put an advanced hex on you.

Merlin: Ffs I'm trying to work.

Etc.

Merlin went to bed with a headache that night. 

* * *

He actually manages to make it through the rest of year 1 without being put in a detention with Arthur again, but in year 2 his luck runs out. It's almost Christmas and everyone is happy and relaxed, so the students are mucking around a bit more, and the teachers don't really mind, but in one Charms lesson Arthur takes it too far and Professor Ratledge gives him a detention and then turns on Merlin and Gwaine for encouraging him and they get detentions too.

Arthur won't stop complaining about how Professor Ratledge has a vendetta against him, and how it's ridiculous, and he's going to tell his father. Gwaine sympathises, but Merlin is this close to bashing his head against the wall.

They have Professor Gaius invigilating, so Merlin is happy, but Arthur is now complaining that "the teacher is  _biased,_ it's awful, ugh" and Merlin has got to wonder what he did to deserve this. 

They have to clean the infirmary without magic, and as usual Arthur makes particularly heavy weather of it. Gwaine may be annoying and he doesn't shut up, but at least he actually helps. Arthur acts like he's a prince or something. 

Merlin does not really partake in the conversation, except occasionally to tell the other two to be quiet, but at one point he does get roped in.

"Of course, Gryffindor is the best house," Arthur declares loudly. Gwaine nods, and says, "I mean, we're brave, and we do the right thing- what's not to like?" 

Merlin actually drops his broom at that statement he's laughing so hard.  _What's not to like-_ their personalities? Of course, him laughing draws their attention, so they round on him and demand to know what he meant like that.

Well. How could he put this.

"You're asses," he offers up, but apparently that's not right, because they both look furious. "You treat everyone else terribly, and you act like you're better than people. Of course I find you and your group insufferable."

Arthur looks puzzled. "But we are better than everyone else. We come from highborn pureblood families," and Merlin realises, suddenly, that they genuinely don't understand why they are rude. They actually think they have a reason to treat everyone else as inferior, because they genuinely think they are. So Merlin spends the rest of the detention trying to explain how an accident of birth does not elevate them above others, and they don't end up finishing the cleaning, but Professor Gaius lets them off, saying he won't tell Professor Ratledge, because he's Professor Gaius and he's brilliant. By the end, Merlin thinks he might have made a slight impression, but he hasn't fully convinced them, and he sees he has a lot of work to do.

* * *

He has two other detentions with Arthur, but they're with many other people too, so Merlin doesn't talk to Arthur in those. In year 3, Arthur attempts a flying stunt that goes horribly wrong, and Professor Ratledge is so furious and so horrible to Arthur that he is honestly nearly in tears, and Arthur doesn't cry, so Merlin speaks up for him and says he encouraged him to do it, even though he didn't, and they both get many many detentions but in some ways it's worth it, because Merlin and Arthur start to become something approaching friends, and Arthur isn't a complete ass anymore, and Merlin has started to sympathise with him a bit more, and all in all Merlin thinks this could be the start of something brilliant. Arthur tells him how he wants to be in the Triwizard Tournament, and Merlin laughs and says he'd rather die, but he's sure Arthur will get picked, although he has no idea why he'd want to be. Arthur smiles, a proper, lit-up face smile, and Merlin knows taking those detentions was the best thing he's ever done. 

* * *

In year 4, Merlin has no detentions with Arthur, because they simply don't get each other into trouble anymore. Merlin can't believe it, but last year's detentions with Arthur made an impression on him, and now he sort of wishes he would get a detention with Arthur. They make up for it by spending most of their free time with each other, and by the end of the year they're best friends. 

* * *

Next year is completely different. They seem to have a detention together at least every week and it's ridiculous. Merlin maintains that it's not even their fault, although it is. They talk together far too much, enough to cause trouble in class, and the teachers have resolved that the only way to fix that is to give them detentions. Merlin doesn't mind.

They spend most of the time cleaning the school (supposedly without magic, but that didn't really work out) and Merlin starts to find it almost therapeutic, scrubbing away at a stone statue with Arthur blabbering on about something, probably Quidditch, beside him. Arthur calls him a weirdo. Merlin takes that as a compliment. 

They talk and talk, and they're best friends and Merlin couldn't imagine anything better to do with his Saturday afternoon than clean the school with Arthur, and it's a rude shock when Leon is added to their detention once. One would assume that it would be fine, because all three of them are friends, and Leon obviously assumes this too, and is more than a little surprised when things are tense and awkward, because this detention belongs to Arthur and Merlin, and Merlin is thrilled when Arthur seems to agree and is awkward and serious with Merlin. They try not to hurt Leon's feelings, and they don't do it on purpose, but it still feels wrong having someone else with them, because that detention is their special time together. 

* * *

In year 6 everything is awful because Merlin has a severe crush on Arthur, and they only get a few detentions together but they aren't as easy as last year, because to be perfectly frank everytime Merlin sees Arthur he wants to kiss him, and he also usually gets a boner, which is extremely inconvenient. Arthur notices the awkwardness, but to Merlin's relief he doesn't bring it up often, because Merlin doesn't know how long the excuse "I'm just tired" can stay plausible. 

The second detention they get is the second time Arthur brings up their sudden distance. Merlin brushes it off with "I'm tired" but he knows Arthur isn't convinced. Suddenly, Arthur starts writing something different from the lines he's been set, and suffice to say it's enough to make Merlin laugh. That makes Professor Ratledge, who's invigilating their detention, come over, and that gets them their third and penultimate detention together, and that goes pretty much the same way, with Arthur trying to make Merlin laugh, and trying to dispell the tension (if only he knew), and Merlin appreciates his efforts and tries to act normal as hard as he can. Their last detention they're cleaning the Potions classrooms, and they're both bending down to sweep the floor, then they stand up at the same time. They nearly kiss, and Merlin can't help but sigh slightly with disappointment when they don't, and he's probably imagining Arthur's identical sigh. 

* * *

In their final year, Merlin and Arthur are dating, and Merlin is the happiest man alive. They only get two detentions that year, because they have NEWTs so the teachers know they shouldn't really take up their time, and both detentions are cleaning the school unsupervised. Arthur and Merlin take advantage of all the cupboards. 

It's their second detention, and their exams have nearly started, and Merlin hasn't been with Arthur in ages. He drags Arthur into the first cupboard they see and Arthur certainly isn't complaining. They make out, and one or two handjobs ensue, but they haven't got time for much more because people will come looking if they take longer than necessary to "clean the school". They lean together, trying to fit as much bodily contact in as possible in the space of about 1 minute. Arthur kisses Merlin's sweat soaked forehead gently afterwards, and doesn't let go of his hand until the detention is over. Merlin thinks back to those detentions in year 3 and thinks, not for the first time, that life can give you the best opportunities in the strangest ways, and that Merlin is so damn lucky he got the opportunity of a lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for sticking with the story, kudos and comments much appreciated.


	3. Growing up- Chance encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through lunchtimes, being paired up in lessons, and maybe a few dates too, Arthur and Merlin start to get along.

 It was lunchtime, and Merlin had just sat down with Gwen and Lancelot when Arthur and his posse came charging in and sat down next to them. Merlin and Gwen shot Lancelot accusing stares. He shrugged.

"They're my friends," he defended. 

"No, we're your friends. What do they think they're doing, sitting with us?" 

Gwen sighed. "He has a point, Merlin. He is friends with them." She exchanged a glance with him. Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Ok, so you don't like them. Big deal. They're still sitting with us," he said firmly.

"We can see that," Merlin muttered. Lancelot looked at him, then turned to talk to Percival.

Ten minutes later,  Gwen and Merlin were seriously regretting not pushing harder to get them to leave, because Arthur had turned his attention to them. 

"So, what are you doing here with us?" He asked. Merlin and Gwen gaped, and Merlin opened his mouth to protest when Lancelot quickly intervened with, "They're my friends, so they're staying." Arthur and co grumbled a bit, but let the matter drop. They did not, however, stop harassing them.

"You don't like Quidditch- Professor Gaius favours you- any chance you'll do my homework?- you're both a bit geeky, aren't you- aw, look, they're angry" etc.

Merlin was fuming, and, although less obviously, so was Gwen, and Lancelot had evidently realised that this was a bad idea when he suddenly stood up, saying he'd finished his lunch, would Gwaine want to go see Professor Agravaine about that essay now. All the posse stood up and moved off, the levels of testosterone returning to normal, leaving Merlin and Gwen to rage about Lancelot and Arthur to each other.

* * *

 

The worst part was when Gryffindor won the House Cup.

* * *

In year 2, Merlin was managing his homework less well than he could have been. One evening, Merlin was still up with one or two other disorganised people and one couple who wouldn't go away, when Arthur of all people came down the stairs, coming from visiting Morgana. He immediately caught sight of Merlin, and grinned and made his way over. 

"Why are you still up, Emrys?" He grinned.

"Why are  _you_ still up, Pendragon?" Merlin retorted.

Arthur pretended not to hear, and did a fake double take. "Merlin Emrys, behind on his homework! Whatever next, Gwen with a detention?" 

Merlin ground his teeth. "Shut up, Pendragon."

Arthur grinned, then looked at the paper he was doing. "Oh, I did that ages ago!"

Merlin turned back to his homework. "Good for you."

"I could help you," Arthur offered. Merlin turned back around slowly. Arthur grinned.

"If you'll help me with Potions."

Merlin, a pushover, helped him with Potions, but did get full marks on his History of Magic homework. 

* * *

Ravenclaw nearly won the Cup, but Gryffindor was awarded 50 points at the very end because "Arthur Pendragon had done a great service to the school", all because Arthur had distracted some random evil wizard who was trying to kill someone while the teachers were coming. Merlin didn't really care. Gwen was quite impressed, but Merlin was still sore that his house hadn't won the Cup.

* * *

In year 3, Merlin has spent enough time with Arthur in his detentions to know he's not that bad. When they're paired up in Herbology they don't argue, and Merlin even has fun complaining to Arthur about the safety risks battling a demonic flower presents, and Arthur laughs at him but does agree. 

Merlin nearly gets his eye taken out because Arthur smirking had made him self conscious about wearing the safety goggles, but Arthur pulls him out of the way, and then puts the goggles back on Merlin himself, fussing around and making sure Merlin's ears aren't folded over painfully.

Merlin's heart definitely doesn't skip a beat. Why would it?

* * *

Gryffindor won the Cup  _again,_ but Merlin didn't really care anymore, because Arthur was happy.

* * *

In year 4 they don't spend nearly enough time with each other. The first proper chance they get is when autumn is just starting to give way to winter, and it's starting to get colder, and they're sprawled by the side of the lake talking. They're talking about random things, when suddenly Arthur brings up Balinor, Merlin's father. Merlin shifts uncomfortably,  because he never met his father and he would have liked to. But Arthur is surprisingly tactful, only talking about what a good impact he made on the wizarding community, repairing their relationship with dragons, and it's only halfway through the conversation that Merlin realises Arthur's subtly comparing Balinor to his own father, Uther, who, from what Merlin's heard, isn't the best father. He leans against Arthur and changes the subject to what benefits Uther has contributed. There aren't a lot, and he's struggling a bit, but Arthur seems to appreciate his efforts, if the wide smile on his face is anything to go by.

* * *

Merlin congratulates Arthur thoroughly when Gryffindor wins the Cup again, and he's completely sincere.

* * *

In year 5, they have so many detentions together for talking that Gwaine teasingly calls them dates. Arthur laughs it off, but Merlin has to stop himself from snapping at Gwaine, and he's made even more irritated when he realises he has no idea why he's angry. 

They're sitting together in the lunch hall with the others, when suddenly Gwaine says, "I wish Professor Gaius liked me as much as he likes Merlin. He wouldn't fail me in Potions so often," and Merlin is suddenly forcibly reminded of that first lunchtime in year 1, and how much they've grown up. He looks at Arthur and ruefully thinks that he wouldn't have believed anyone who'd said he and Arthur would become friends if someone had said so to his younger self. But look how much has changed. 

Arthur nudges him. "You're deep in thought, Merlin. Be careful not to hurt yourself."

Everyone laughs, and Merlin is grinning too as he thumps Arthur, and he is suddenly filled with an urge to get up and hug everyone tearfully, which he hurriedly represses. He's always been a bit too sentimental. 

* * *

Merlin nearly goes into shock when Ravenclaw wins the House Cup that year, and is only stopped from falling off his seat by Morgana, who grins at him and full on hugs him, adding to his shock. Merlin hadn't thought Morgana knew how to hug. He hears Arthur whooping from the Gryffindor table, and he smiles, because the fact that Arthur is grown up enough to be happy for him is a miracle in itself, and though he doesn't know it, that's really when he starts to fall in love with Arthur.

* * *

In year 6, Merlin is fully in love with Arthur,  and Gwen is in love with Lancelot, who are both on the Quidditch team, and because they're best friends they know about each other's crushes and both have the tact not to bring them up.

They're screaming themselves hoarse at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match, and Gwen has gone so far as to paint Gryffindor colours on her face, which Merlin thought about doing. They stand up and go wild when Gryffindor wins, and it also means Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup, and they couldn't be happier for their crushes.

After the match, Arthur goes up to Merlin and gives him a massive hug. Merlin freezes, surrounded by warmth, strength and above all sweat but he doesn't care, and then hugs back fiercely, savouring the moment. Arthur rests his forehead on Merlin's for a second and Merlin could just lean up a bit and they would be kissing, but then Arthur straightens up and the opportunity is gone. He talks excitedly to Merlin the whole way to the changing rooms and then makes Merlin wait outside while he changes so he can keep talking about the match, and Merlin gets a mini boner that hopefully Arthur doesn't notice when he reemerges. 

Suddenly, as they're going up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Arthur stops.

"Merlin, am I..." He hesitates," you can tell me if I'm boring you, I know you don't like Quidditch."

Merlin shakes his head fervently, because nothing Arthur says could ever be boring, and they continue.

* * *

Merlin is over the moon for Arthur when Gryffindor wins the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup, and his house looks at him a bit strangely, because he should be annoyed that Gryffindor won  **again,** but he doesn't care. 

* * *

 

In year 7, Merlin doesn't need anything more in life because he and Arthur are dating. They go to Hogsmeade for a date, where they ridicule Madam Puddifoot's, Arthur sneaks up on Merlin at the Shreaking Shack and nearly gives him a heart attack, and most importantly of all, they relax together at The Three Broomsticks, talking about everything and nothing and Merlin laughs and laughs. Arthur laughs too, and maybe that's what Merlin loves the most, that he has the power to make Arthur as happy as Arthur makes him.

Actually, maybe the most important part is afterwards, when they go back to Hogwarts and go to Arthur's private Head Boy quarters, and Merlin is given orgasm after orgasm. Of course, happiness is all very well, but good sex is the key to a good relationship, he thinks, lying on Arthur's chest afterwards.

* * *

Obviously Gryffindor wins the Cup again, and as Head Boy Arthur is praised and admired, and Merlin would be surprised if Arthur's head could fit through the door after all that. But above all, he's ecstatic that Gryffindor won again, especially with Arthur being Head Boy, and he knows that if Arthur is happy, Merlin couldn't possibly be anything but happy as well. With Arthur, he knows he's home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for staying with the story despite the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, for the purposes of this story, houses can sit with other houses at lunch and Quidditch matches.


End file.
